Conventional headphones for outputting high quality audio often either cover the outer ear or are positioned in the ear canal. Such conventional headphones block out or dampen many ambient sounds that interfere with a user listening to the audio that is reproduced over the headphones. However, blocking or damping ambient sounds can be unsafe. For example, it is dangerous for headphones to block out sounds of oncoming traffic or sirens from an approaching ambulance. Moreover, conventional headphones that fit in the ear canal are unsanitary.
It is therefore desirable to provide one or more earpieces that allow a user to enjoy a high-quality audio reproduction while, at the same time, enabling the user to hear important ambient sounds. It is further desirable to provide earpieces that are sanitary. It is also desirable to provide earpieces that provide sound that is customizable with an application or other software, and that can also compensate for hearing loss deficiencies, in addition to providing more optimal audio.